Venom and the Other
by Alyxa Margeaux
Summary: Ven's after a killer, but what happens if the killer finds him first?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Having a bit of writer's block on my other two stories, so I launched this story, Venom and The Other. Main Characters will be revealed as it goes. So far it's Sora and Ven. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I'll get there eventually, right? :) So, Review and let me know what you think so far. If it's not cool, or great. I get like no feedback on anything so, new story, feedback. Please. And here we go, Welcome to Venom and the Other.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would definitely not be writing fan-fiction. I'd be making alternate universes in the games.

* * *

"Venom. Toxins. Poison. His eyes glazed with it, voice laced in it. He wants to harm, no needs to harm, his entire existence is based on the pain of others. Malevolence. Malice. Iniguity. And he's hunting them down, one by one, until all that is good in this world is destroyed. Hate. Revulsion. Detestation. It's his blood, his power. His reason for existence. He is devious, and will manipulate all who he comes in contact with foolish enough to trust him. Deceit is his language and he speaks it fluently. Trusting him is suicide. Hunting him is suicide, but in order to catch this fiend, you must pursue him and make him believe you trust him. If you survive long enough to locate him. Yes, you may die, I never said this was going to be unproblematic or painless, but in order to end or even impede the homicidal and torturous tendencies of this man it must be done." Four pairs of eyes stared at the speaker, unable to form a response to what was spoken. The speaker remained standing before them, waiting for a reaction.

A brunette with shining blue eyes was the first to respond. "You believe that we are the only four able to stop him."

The speaker's blue eyes met the boy's. "Yes, Sora. You all had major roles in protecting worlds before. I would go myself, but…"

"He looks like one of us." She was cut off by a blond boy with spiky hair and similar cerulean eyes. Aqua was always fairly easy for him then.

"That's not fair, Ventus." A taller brunette sitting beside him commented. "She would do anything for us, so she just can't go and kill someone who looks like well, one of us. She couldn't destroy me when I was taken by Master Xenahort."

"No, Terra, It's alright." The blue haired girl interceded. "I'm not going to let my weakness interfere this time. So I've recruited you guys."

"One question." A silver haired boy smiled. "How long did it take you to come up with that speech?" Terra punched his arm.

"Riku, I think you have been hanging around Sora too much. That sounds like something he would say." She laughed.

"Hey!" Sora glared at the girl a moment before joining in on the laughter.

"Back to business." Terra suggested, ending the slightly light mood created by Riku. "Aqua, who would you like to send?"

"I really don't know. I was hoping one of you would volunteer." She admitted, looking down at her blue shoes.

"We should all go, hunt him, and whenever one of us gets him to trust us, the others back off. He will be expected to be hunted, let him believe it so. Show him that he can predict everything. Make him believe he is running the game. When he is actually playing into our hands." Riku recommended. "We need to be able to predict his thoughts, know what he thinks will happen."

"There is nothing typical about him. We'll have to study his reactions, his movements, which of you he decides to attempt to eliminate first." Aqua added.

"You make this sound like it's going to be a pleasant experience." Sora's voice was soaked with sarcasm.

"I'll take Radiant Garden." Ventus stated.

"World that Never Was." Riku claimed.

"Twilight Town." Terra declared.

"I guess I'll take Destiny Islands." Sora added, dejectedly. "Even though I really wanted to travel to another world, not just stay here." He murmured.

"Well at least you can make sure Kairi is safe." The silver haired boy pointed out.

"Yeah. I can do that." Came a reply with much resentment laced within its voice.

"So it's settled. Head out tonight, we can't afford to lose another day on tracking him." Aqua commanded. The boys got up the leave. "But, Ventus." She stopped him. "Could you stay a moment?"

Ventus looked at the other guys and shrugged his shoulders, turning around and walking in Aqua's direction. "What is it?"

"Be careful. I have a feeling he will come after you first. He may interpret you as a threat, because of your similarities."

"Or maybe he'll think I'm a good protégé." Ventus smirked.

"Don't even talk like that. I couldn't handle it if you turned to darkness."

"I was just kidding Aqua. You are taking this fairly seriously, I get that, but you are never this uptight. What's bugging you?"

"Ven, I, I don't want to talk about it." She turned her back to him.

"It's Terra, right." Ventus stated more than asked, a bit of anger rising in him. "I'll make sure I'm the one to die, how bout that?"

"Ven."

"Just stop. I'll go out and die. That way you and Terra can be together and not worry about poor Ventus, the boy who got left behind." He ground his teeth together. "Stop treating me like a baby. If you didn't like me you could have just said it, not got my best friend, who you happened to be, what, in freaking love with to tell me otherwise." Ven took a deep breath and turned his back to her. "Even if I do make it out alive, I'm not coming back here. It will be easier on all of us. I could move on." He walked out of the room.

Aqua looked down at her feet and a tear slid down her cheek. She just lost a friend she had tried so hard to save. "I'll miss you Ventus." She spoke to herself.

* * *

"Freak!" He stomped into the apartment he shared with Sora, face planting on his bed.

"Now, Ven. Did you go and be a jerk to Aqua? Again." Sora asked from a dresser, where he was packing up a duffel bag.

Ven flipped over. "She wanted to confide in me about her fear of losing Terra. Is she an idiot?" He looked over at Sora for a reaction.

"Perhaps you were just a wee bit hard about that whole situation. Tidus stole Kairi from me, but we are still friends."

"You're just a better person than I am."

"Dude, you have like, no darkness in you. You cannot talk about being good."

"Good intentions don't mean jack here."

Sora sighed. "Here," He tossed the duffel bag over to the blond, which landed on his face. "I thought you and Aqua would be a while so I threw some of your stuff in a bag."

"Ow." Ven complained as he pushed the bag off of himself. He sat up and scratched the back of his head. Sora was glaring at him. "Oh, thanks." The brunette then smiled.

"So, since I'm staying here and you're leaving for Radiant Garden tonight, I guess this is goodbye." Sora tried his best to conceal a fast forming frown from his features.

Ven threw the bag over his shoulder and walked over to Sora, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back, I promise. You gotta stop hanging with Riku so much, making you all broody." The blond laughed.

"Yeah." Sora replied. "I'll see you with that killer in cuffs soon, because you'll be the one to catch him, If I don't that is." The brunette flashed a goofy grin.

"See ya, Sora." Ven ruffled the boy's spikes before exiting their apartment.

When the big falling out between Terra, Aqua and him occurred, Ventus decided to take Sora up on his offer of rooming together, for the brunette was desperate to get away from his parents, and no way was Ventus living with Terra anymore. Sora and Ven had become good friends since then, practically best friends, exception being Riku, of course. Ven hated to admit it, but he was going to miss the little ball of happiness that was his roommate. Ven got out of the city and summoned his keyblade.

The blond transformed it into his keyblade glider and go one, strapping the duffle bag to the back. As he rose in the air, he saw Terra on his and Riku in his gummi ship. _Don't think about them._ He told himself. _You're going to find this guy and be a hero. Then start a new life. _Next stop, Radiant Garden.

Sora looked out at the rising keyblade gliders and the gummi ship. His eyes unconsciously focused on the one that was captained by his blond roommate. He smiled when he realized this. "See ya…Ven." He whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Author's note: And thus concludes the first chapter of Venom and the Other. Hope you liked it. Good luck in Radiant Garden, Ven. Review for Ven's well being, for I could kill him, or Sora. Yep. I'll drop em like flies. Nah, I couldn't kill Sora or Ven, maybe Riku though. Kidding. So yeah, I'm going to stop rambling.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Seems I am continuing this story, for I am having severe writer's block on Broken and Betrayed. But whoa. Ven's at Radiant Garden, let's see what happens. :)

Disclaimer: Dude, I'd kill to own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The wind whipped through his hair as he glided around Radiant Garden before deciding on a place to land. He noticed a large clearing around a rejected castle. "Where Sora defeated the thousand." He noted to himself, before getting off of his vehicle, and transforming his key into its original form.

Ven made his way into the castle, figuring he would check it first. The thing is though. He didn't even know what he was looking for. _No one had seen this guy. No one would know they had him until he revealed himself to them. Or until someone got killed and these little cameras they had snapped a picture of him. That would be when they knew which of the warriors of light he looked like. _The blond pondered. He walked through the endless corridors of the castle, occasionally running into a heartless or unversed, but nothing quite too serious. He took out the vermin expertly, with a type of grace only one would had received the mark of mastery should be able to accomplish. _Aqua was a master, but she didn't deserve it._ _I deserve it though._

He eventually ended up leaving the castle, empty handed. No sign of this mysterious killer, or anything of that matter. Sora pretty much cleaned the place out when he was here not too long ago. Ven made his way into town, thinking of how all the people who were chosen by the keyblades had been teens at the time. _Saving the World, one adolescent at a time. _He snickered at the thought.

He made his way into the main plaza of Radiant Garden. He saw Sora's friends, Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith. He waved to them, having met them once before. Ven approached the group, wondering if they noticed anything strange lately.

"Hey, I'm Ven. If you don't remember." The shortest girl, who appeared to be a ninja, smacked him across the face.

"How could you leave Sora?" She accused, waving a finger in his face.

"Whoa! I didn't. I've been sent on a mission. Wait, what do you mean leave?" Ven jumped back a few steps to avoid her in case she attempted to slap him again.

"His best friends have a habit of leaving him, is all I mean, like Riku." She pointed out. The tall brooding brunette said something next.

"What's your mission?"

"Well, I'm looking for someone. I don't know what he looks like, but I do know what he leaves in his path, and that's death. Death the good guys, to the light." Ven explained.

"This isn't right." Aerith spoke up. "The Light and the dark should be in balance, but the disturbances I have been sensing prove what you have said to be facts."

"I haven't seen anything strange. Have you guys?" Yuffie asked, looking to her friends.

"It's not what I've seen, but what I haven't." Leon announced before breaking into a sprint through the town. Ven and the others followed closely behind him. He stopped in front of a building and knocked loudly on a door, "Cloud! Cloud!" He shouted, "Open up!" before busting the sorry wooden entrance open. They ran in inside behind him, to find a hooded figure, hovering over a lifeless blond boy.

Cloud's body was flawed by a pool of blood seeping out of a hole in his chest, where he had been stabbed. It looked like some weapon had been stabbed into his chest and turned violently, assuring death. The cloaked figure quickly escaped out a window.

"You guys, check and see what you can do for Cloud, I'll get this murderer!" Ven shouted, almost positive there was nothing to be done, before thrusting himself out the window of which the culprit had gone. He got up on the roof to look around, but the guy was long gone. He was then grabbed from behind, a hand covering his mouth and other pressing a blade to his throat.

"Shh.." His attacker whispered into his ear. "I don't think I'm going to kill you. You're just a little too pretty for that, aren't you."

Ven was freaking out, trying to yell for help, but the gloved hand muffled his cries. The blond tried to maneuver himself out of the attacker's embrace, but was punished by the blade pressing into his skin. The sting was followed by a wetness dripping down his neck. After this, he stopped. And the blade's pressure was released slightly, no longer on the shallow cut he just received.

"Done now?" his assailant asked. "Because I got bored."

Ven nodded, as much as he could, afraid the blade would cut into him if he move too much.

"Now, I'm going to move my hand, but you're gonna be real quiet." The voice encouraged. Ven nodded, he was in no hurry to die, he just wanted to start over. The attacker removed his hand, still having the blade at his victim's neck, and replaced it with a cloth. Ven inhaled. The scent he knew from somewhere. Then he figured it out.

_Oh snap. It's chloroform._ He thought, before his world faded into darkness.

* * *

Sora patrolled around the island, wondering what exactly he were to do if he met this mysterious killer, or what he was to do if Ven never came back.

Ventus was one of his best friends and since Roxas had disappeared so long ago, it was like the only piece of his other he had left. The two weren't related or anything just had an incredible resemblance. Roxas was like Sora's brother, by far his best friend, even beating Riku, and Ven looked like Roxas, so he immediately sought out to be the boy's friend.

What started out as just a replacement, turned into someone Sora didn't know if he could live without. _But that's life for ya._

He made a sharp turn around a tree and ran smack dab into someone. He collided with the girl, almost sending the both of them tumbling to the ground. "Sorry! He shouted as he steadied himself and the girl. "I just zoned out a minute." He looked up at the girl he almost pummeled and realized he knew her, the auburn hair he could recognize from anywhere. _Kairi._ And all those feelings of hurt and betrayal began to rise to the surface. Maybe he lied about it being okay to Ven, but he knew that's what he needed to hear at the moment to keep going, so be it. Kairi and Sora were friends still but not nearly as close as they were before she broke his heart. Okay, maybe not friends, more like acquaintances.

"Hey Sora," She spoke; the high pitched voice was suddenly too much for Sora's ears to handle. He fought back the urge to place his hands over his ears, to tone out the sound altogether. But Sora didn't, he was just too nice. _My fatal flaw._

"Hey Kairi, sorry about that, like I said, I zoned out." He apologized, when he really wanted to kick sand in her face.

"It's okay. I haven't seen you in awhile anyway." She looked down at her feet. "I've missed you." Her eyes returned to his.

Sora wanted to shout, 'You're the one who gave me up, when you chose Tidus over me! Screw you!' But instead, his voice spoke, "I missed you too."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Poor Ven. The killer's got him. I'll be giving subtle hints to who the evil guy is throughout the story. Maybe you guys could guess. It could be fun. Yeah, I'm going to stop talking. :P So what do you guys think. Review for the lovely Ventus, because he is Oh _SO_ Lovely. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ven's been kidnapped and Sora sees Kairi, watch what happens, more like read what happens. Oh, you know what I mean. :)

Disclaimer: I'd give Tetsuya Nomura a dinosaur for Kingdom Hearts. I would also buy him a personal Ninja and Pirate. Yeah, I don't own KH.

* * *

Ven's eyelids slowly opened, consciousness returning to his form. He realized his mouth was taped and his limbs were bond. _How fun. _He recalled what happened earlier. _Kidnapped by the mysterious killer, but not dead. He said I was 'to pretty to kill' but what does that mean._ Ven examined his surroundings, concrete floors and concrete walls. _A cellar, perhaps?_ He was scoping the place for escape routes, finding the only one was the door up some stairs. He used the wall to try and prop himself into a standing position.

"Honey, I'm home." Cried that voice, the one of the cloaked figure as the door swung open. The murderer was still clad in the black ensemble. He locked the door behind him, securing the key in his pocket. Ven stood still, glaring at the form. The man quickly snatched the tape off his victim's mouth, earning a curse and eyes of daggers thrown at him. "Now, you're a guest." The figure taunted. "Mind your manners." Ven observed the man and could make out that his assailant was white_,_ from what the hood didn't hide. _Well that's helpful. _He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Oh gracious host, thank you so much for making my experience as a hostage pleasurable." The blond retorted, lacing the words with venom.

"That's more like it." The figure stated, walking over to the stars and sitting on the bottom steps. Ven held his position. "I mean, thanking me for sparing your life would have been enough, but I'm good with this too. Restraints aren't too tight are they?" Ven could hear the amusement in his voice. "You said pleasurable but that could mean anything. Referring to being tied up, I know some people have a thing for that. Or the fact you're in a spacious room as opposed to the closet I had prepared." Ven tried to hop in the direction of the man.

"I'm going to freaking kill you!" he threatened, making his way over, hopping threateningly. He faltered and almost face planted if not for his kidnapper catching him and helping him to his feet.

"If you could with your appendages bound like that, I'd be impressed." The man replied, returning to his seat on the steps. "So, what's with this?" The figure summoned Ven's key. "I think it likes me."

"What? How do you have my key?" The blond spazzed out a bit. "Only I should be able to summon it." He explained.

"Give it a go, try and take it from me." The man suggested. Ven concentrated on the idea of his key returning to him, and it appeared in his bound hands. He had a weapon now but it was useless, as he couldn't move a meter without falling. He willed it away and returned his attention to the cloaked figure.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He shrugged. "Like the others. I'm an agent of light." Ven explained, genuinely curious.

"Like I couldn't tell that from a mile away. But you are obviously a bad listener. The words 'a little too pretty for that' ring a bell." Ven guessed the man was rolling his eyes at having to explain this.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" The blond asked, moderately frightened.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

"Sora," Kairi threw her arms around Sora' neck, he placed his arms around her petite waist, hugging her gently. "I thought you hated me." She pulled back so Sora could see tears threatening to spill out of her blue eyes.

"Kairi, I'm sorry." He pulled out of the embrace. "It was just hard." He scratched the back of his head. _Even though I want to kill you a little right now, wring that pretty little neck. _"I just needed to work through some things. Ven helped, so did Riku, and I think I'm going to be okay." _If I see Tidus' head on a silver plate. _"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just needed some time."

"Sora!" She wiped away the tears that slipped down her cheek and embraced Sora again. "I didn't mean hurt you either. I only hoped that you could accept that I loved him, and not you, in that way."

"It's okay Kairi." _No, you broke me. It's not okay. I don't think I'll ever be able to love somebody like I did you, I searched several worlds for you. And you just go for the guy who stayed home and did nothing. _"I just want to be friends again. It was always the three of us. Riku, You and I. It hasn't been the same since." _Because you left._

"And Roxas, don't forget Roxas." She giggled, bringing back memories of the blond kid to Sora.

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "Roxas." He frowned. _I'll miss Roxas for the rest of my life. I bet he didn't leave out of choice like Kairi had._

Kairi noticed the change in his demeanor. "Sorry, Sor. I forgot how close you were." Kairi shrugged, "But it can be like before Roxas came here. "The three amigos. Watching sunsets, playing games, teasing you about falling asleep on the beach. And maybe one day, we could actually take a raft out to sea, like we wanted to, so long ago." Sora smiled at this. The simpler times, when he wasn't a hero, when there was just Destiny Islands, the beach, and three ambitious kids.

"I'd like that," He found himself replying. Instead he wanted to say, 'You destroyed that, when I came back, it could have been normal, but you left me, for Tidus.' Sora's kindness didn't allow him to say this though.

He bid Kairi a farewell, and returned to his empty apartment, wishing Ven was there, so he could vent about the girl who broke his heart, at least they could be heartbroken together. He face planted on this bed, much as Ven had done before he left. He just needed to talk to someone who understood, and that person was Ven, or Roxas, but he was gone, for good, as far as anyone knew.

"Maybe I could go find him." _Aqua can hold down the fort here_. He convinced himself. "I need to get off the islands anyway."

He quickly hopped to his feet, stuffed various clothing items and a toothbrush in an extra duffle bag, and planned to leave in the morning toward Radiant Garden, because the darn gummi port was closed by now.

* * *

Author's note: My Name is. My name is. My name is. I bet you thought I was going to say SLIM SHADY. But In reality I was going to say VENTISORA. Yep just made that up. BTW, I was going to say Slim Shady. So you guys should review this chapter, because it makes a happy author, who won't kill off people and who will be awesome and update quickly. Ven and Sora thank you reviewers in advance and shun you who do not. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So, Ven's still captured, but I hear Sora's on his way to Radiant Garden. I wander what happens when he gets there.

Disclaimer: ARGH! Darn you Square Enix. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but you already knew that.

* * *

"Might I have this dance?" The figure had just recently entered the room and was walking down the steps. Ven's mouth was duct-taped closed, so he couldn't ask the man what he meant. The figure continued to make his way to his captive. "Why yes." He pulled Ven into a standing position. "Oh darling, shouldn't I unbind your arms for that?" He laughed. "No, just swing them around your neck." The man pretended to have this conversation with Ventus. "If you say so," He responded to himself, swinging his captive's arms around his neck. The figure's face, even this close, was still hidden by the hood he wore. Ven's captor placed his hands on Ven's hips. He grunted at the unwanted contact, causing the man to snicker at him. The figure began to sway Ven and himself back and forth, dancing to some imaginary music that played in his head. "Oh, you're a great dancer." He said, acting as Ven. "Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself, except you know, that your feet are bound together." He saw the glare in Ven's eyes and made an assumption. "I bet you're flipping me off right now."

Surely enough, Ven's hands, though hidden by the figure's head, were shooting the bird at the captor.

This had become customary to Ventus as of late. The murderer would visit him at approximately the same time every day, food in hand, "Wouldn't want the pretty boy to die." Which was followed by Ven's "Freak you," when the tape was removed from his mouth.

The figure would elaborate on his kills, for he was so sure that Ven wouldn't escape. It seemed that he began to look upon Ven as a friend. But today, Ven started hyperventilating. The man talked of seeing a warrior of light, a short brunette with unnaturally spiky hair, shining blue eyes, and a goofy grin. _Sora_, Ven thought, his stomach dropping. "Shame, you know, if I didn't already have you, I'd take him."

And Ven couldn't believe the next thing that came out of his own mouth. "Kill me," He looked to where the eyes of his captor should be and though he could not see the orbs hidden in the darkness of the hood, the flash of knowing couldn't be missed. The figure threw his arms over his head and Ven crashed down, banging his head on the ground, not being able to break his fall. The man disappeared up the stairs out the door.

"I don't understand." Ven commented after recovering from the initial shock of falling, mildly acknowledging the slight pain in his head.

* * *

Sora had to wait a freaking week for a gummi ship. Why? _Because Riku took mine. I had to freaking reassemble the perfect gummi ship. The others were far too unreliable._ But he was now in Radiant Garden. He was walking through town when he saw a flash of blonde hair. "Ven!" he shouted as he caught up with the figure.

"Huh?" the boy said as he turned around soon enough to be smothered by an infamous Sora hug.

"Ven! I'm so glad you're okay." Sora said into the blonde's hair.

"Um," Sora pulled away at this, a bit shocked by the reaction. The boy's face was burning several shades of crimson. "I'm not…Ven." He looked down at his feet, seeming a bit sad.

Sora examined him again, really taking in the details of the boy. "Roxas," he breathed the name out, afraid to say it, as so it may not be true. "Roxas, is it really you?"

The blonde looked up at Sora now and saw the brunette's eyes shining. "Sora." He grinned, which slowly changed into a dazzling smile for his old friend.

"You left," Sora embraced Roxas again. "We though you died, were kidnapped, though something horrible had happened, but you're alive. You're okay."

"Can't breathe," Roxas croaked out, and Sora let go.

"Sorry, I thought I lost you, I thought. God I feel like such a sissy. I'm practically bawling over here." Sora made fun of himself.

"Sora, you're not lame. Never were." Roxas replied, still stuck with that brilliant smile on his face.

"So, Roxas." Sora shifted his weight, feeling a bit awkward of what he was going to ask. "Why are you in Radiant Garden? I mean," he sighed. "How did you get here? I've really missed you."

Roxas threw an arm over his friend's shoulder. "That's a long story. How about we talk about it over some ice-cream? If you'd oblige."

"Yeah, I was looking for someone but I guess it can wait, for all I know you'll disappear on me again." Sora elbowed his friend in the gut, softly. Roxas grunted a bit at the contact.

"You always were looking for someone." Roxas commented, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, but I just found one of them." Sora flashed a goofy grin at the blonde, the two made their way to the main part of town, so they could by some ice-cream.

_I really don't know how to handle this. I'm going to hear him out, see why he left, and why he's here, but something feels awry. But I've always wanted to find him, so shouldn't I just be happy? Roxas, I hope that you are still, well, you. _Sora told himself as they waited for their frozen treats. He felt a dark presence nearby, and did a quick 360. _It feels like someone's watching us. _Roxas noticed his agitation and gave him a reassuring smile which melted away his worries. All Sora knew now was pretty soon he would know the truth, and he was with his best friend. And thoughts of Ven completely left his mind, drowned out by the reunion with Roxas.

* * *

Author's note: Well looky there, Sora found Roxas! Way to go Sora. :D Ven's still kinda being held hostage. And, Mr. Captor man flipped out a bit. Well, I wonder what's going to happen next. Please Review And I'll See you next chapter. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm fairly aware that there is absolutely no excuse as to why this update is so late. I'm so super sorry, you guys. One bad thing after another, and losing all of my writing and having to redo it. Look at me, making excuses. Well here it is now. Recap: Ven's captor recently spazzed out when Ven told the figure to kill him instead of Sora. And Sora found Roxas. Without further adieu, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters. If I did, I'm pretty sure the game would have a different rating. ;)

* * *

Ven wanted to punch the wall, to charge the door, escape so he could keep Sora safe. Cloud had been eliminated in front of his eyes and his captor recently spoke of assassinating a ninja. Ven assumed it was Yuffie, so this meant Sora would only be safe if he was to find Leon, and for all Ventus knew, his captor was already hunting the brunette.

Ventus was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was unaware of the entrance of another cloaked figure. The figure spoke, "Hello, since he's gone, I can finally have a turn," He snickered, having obtained the captive's attention. "I find prisoners quite amusing." Ven was mildly shocked at the lack of malice in the new figure's voice. It was if he were talking of the weather and having a civil conversation, not greeting someone whom he thought the enemy. This did not dissuade Ven from treating the man as so.

"Oh fun," Ven retorted, his voice laced in sarcasm, taking a defensive posture toward the intruder. He wouldn't let the man get ideas.

"Don't get excited. I don't per say, swing that way." The figure talked animatedly, using his hands to perform large gestures with insignificant phrases. Surprisingly, Ven found himself relaxing at the man's words. The figure sat on the bottom step, much like his captor, but in more laidback manner. He continued, "Nor do I play games like Numero Uno does."

"That's a relief." Ven replied. _That's right, Short stoic statements._ He was still cautious about the newcomer.

"Any reason there's blood on the floor?" The man gulped as he caught sight of the red liquid on the cement before him. Ven rolled his eyes at the statement, and the relaxed atmosphere revealed to him that his head is throbbing a bit. He peers at the floor and notices the blood.

"That would explain my throbbing head." Ven grimaced, "Numero Uno kind of threw me down when he spazzed out and left."

"You made him mad." The figure laughed, pulling a hand up in front of his shadowed face. "I think we'll get along quite nicely, if you keep that up." The man propped his elbows on his knees, holding his face up with his hands. "His other toys are all so boring."

"Toys?" Ven asked, startled.

A laughed echoed through the room as the figure answered, "Simply a joke," He lightly knocked himself in the head. "I forget how hostages don't take well to jokes like that." He looked at the boy, and stood up. "Here, Come here." He gestured for the blonde to come towards him. Ven took a hesitant step frontward, a small one at that, since his feet were bound. "I'm not gonna bite," The man responded, "I just want to check your head and maybe do some damage control."

"Why?" Ven asked, turning his back to the taller man.

"Because, unlike boss man, I happened to give a damn." The figure examined the blonde's head. He hissed when he saw a gash in the captive's head and blood matted in the fair hair of the boy. He gulped again and observed the wounded head for a few more moments. He noted that blood had ceased its flow from the wound. "Alright." Ven turned to him at that.

"You've got a gash, but the blood seems to have well, stopped bleeding. You're going to be fine, but your head must hurt like hell." The man said, gesturing widely as he emphasized almost every word.

"'That would explain my throbbing head,' ring a bell? Yeah, it hurts." Ven snickered, trying to play it cool. The last thing he wanted was the man knowing he was weak.

The man hesitated, looked at the floor, and then stated, "Aspirin," almost as if he were asking the blonde a question.

A small smile presented itself upon Ven's face. "Yeah, if you don't mind." The figure's head perked up, though hidden by an infamous hood, Ventus could almost picture him smiling.

"And I'll bandage your head while I'm at it. You'll feel a lot better then!" The figure scurried up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

"Strange guy…" Ven said to himself, looking in the direction where the figure previously stood.

* * *

Roxas purchased two sticks of ice cream from the vendor. He handed one to his brunette companion, smiling all the time. "It's sea-salt, I discovered it when I visited Twilight Town recently. They never had anything like this at Destiny Islands."

Sora took the treat from the blonde and gave it a lick. "Salty, but sweet. I like it!" He grinned, and then the words Twilight Town registered in his brain. "Wait, Twilight Town?" He looked at his friend, shocked at the thought. "When did you go to Twilight Town?" The thought sparked a thousand other questions, and Sora couldn't hold them at bay. "And why did you leave? Where you forced to? Were you threatened? What happened?"

"Sora." Roxas stated, ending the seemingly endless barrage of questions. "Your ice cream is melting." Roxas's blue eyes followed a trail of the light blue substance that ran down Sora's hand and dripped on the ground below the bench on which the two sat.

The brunette switched the ice cream to his other hand, and wiped his hand on his pants, ridding it of the melted portion. "Roxas, I don't really care about the ice cream now. I want some answers." Roxas frowned at his friend's statement. Sora made up for it by smiling and taking another lick of the ice cream.

"Those questions, they are all good ones, with answers. I promise." Sora and Roxas then heard a vibrating noise. Roxas reached in his pocket and snatched his phone from its contents. He flipped the cellular device open and read a message he received. He looked angry for a moment, and then met Sora's eyes with sad ones of his own. The blonde grimaced. "I have to go. My roommate's gotten himself it trouble again. I just have to go." He said as he got up and began to retreat from the brunette's presence. "I'm sorry. I'll find you and uh…I'll tell you then."

"Roxas!" Sora got up and yelled at the blonde. "Roxas!" He dropped the ice cream. "Roxas," he sighed. Sora decided he should try and find Leon, or Cloud, to see if they had seen anything strange involving the killer, or maybe Ven, whom Sora just recalled that he was unaware of Ven's whereabouts.

* * *

The figure patched up Ven's head and gave him the medicine to ease the pain. The man could have left directly after doing this, but decided to stay a while, saying he,"liked to get to know captives." Ventus was not so gullible as to believe this ruse, and only told a few things to the man. They mostly interacted in conversations involving the newest inventions, music, and simple things they would rather be doing.

"I'd like to see my best friend again." Ven stated without thinking. In Ven's opinion, he was growing dangerously comfortable around this guy.

"You've got a best friend?" The figure asked, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah," Ventus smiled at the thought of Sora, hoping he was safe.

"I've got a best friend too." The man sighed. "He's a bit temperamental, a bit stubborn, and well he's got a rough exterior, he's hard to get to, you've got to break through some walls, but once you get to it, he's just like all of us, excluding Boss Man. Boss Man, I've never seen him do anything that required human emotions. I will tell you that, he is human though. And no human likes to be hurt."

"Your friend sounds like a normal guy," Ven snickered and the figure did as well. "And about Boss Man, Is that a warning, or a suggestion?"

The figure shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it depends upon where you place your luck."

"You want to know what my friend is like?" The man nodded.

"He smiles a lot, but has special super goofy ones, for people he likes the most. He's a brave guy, with a good heart. He'd never hurt anyone if it was up to him. He's over protective though, and super loyal. He only fights when attacked. He's also really hyper sometimes. He's a bit naïve, but that's what makes him, well who he is." Ven smiled at the thought of his friend.

"He sounds fun." The man responded.

"Yeah, he is." Ven really hoped Sora was okay. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to the guy. _Sora, be carefull._

* * *

Author's note: Well I hoped you guys liked it! Review or I might just kill off more people. So many to kill, so little time. (: Tell me what you guys think, good, bad, love it, hate it. I'd surely like to know.

_If there is anything super striking as bad grammar or such, please let me know. If it's not big, just let it slide. :P_

**_Oh yeah...Anyone want to take a stab at who's the killer and who the second figure is? I gave, in my opinion, lots of hints as too who number two is..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Venom and the Other, Chapter Six, at your service. Do be a dear and give me some reviews. I'd love to know if you guys who don't review are enjoying this or not.

So, Sora's on Radiant Garden. Figure Two is talking to Ven. Roxas up and ran off...again. Poor Sora. Let's see what happens next.

* * *

Sora consented to letting himself wander the streets of Radiant Garden a bit, hoping to bump into a friendly face. Yuffie, Cloud, Aeirth, Leon, Tifa, and Cid were infamous for their seemingly random walks about the town, so the brunette found it rather odd when practically searched the whole town, and had not caught sight of any of them. Not at the Bailey, or Town Square, he even went so far as the Great Maw, but didn't catch wind of the group anywhere. He was concerned. The warriors of light were nowhere to be found, but he convinced himself that just because he couldn't find his friends, this didn't mean the killer was on Radiant Garden. Perhaps he was simply searching in the wrong places. He decided to pay Merlin a visit, seeing as though the group frequented there every so often.

He tried walking in, seeing as though Merlin wasn't one for the formality of knocking. Sora was a bit shocked at the fact the door was locked, but he knocked anyhow.

"Who is it?" Call a female voice from within.

"Uh…" the brunette began, still perplexed, "It's Sora."

"Sora!" Another voice, a male one exclaimed. The door flew open to reveal Leon and Aerith. The two rushed the boy inside. Leon's brash behavior setting off more warning signals in Sora's head. Something was off here. _Leon never loses his cool. And Aerith is never rash either. Something must be wrong._

"Where's Merlin? And Cid?" He asked.

"Sora, they left. They went back to Traverse Town." Aerith explained.

"Why?" Sora asked.

The elder brunette locked the door behind them. He turned to the boy, "Because, there's a killer in Radiant Garden."

Sora's mouth fell agape, and he couldn't breathe. _Ven._ He thought, and the world turned black around him.

* * *

"So then Boss man goes, 'Imply that I am a homosexual one more time and you shall cease to exist on this earthly plane,' and not me, but another guy says, 'There's nothing to imply, undeniable proof lives in that box under your bed.' Damn, that guy was asking for it. I didn't know the Boss man had secrets, but hey, there is always something we don't know about a person." The figure stated, laughing at the hilarity of the situation. Ven couldn't help but join in on the laughter. The simple thought that his captor housed secret possibly homosexual items sent him into a frenzy.

"So," He said between snickers, "What happened to the guy?"

"He got defenestrated." The man responded, throwing his arms up and to the side as if throwing a basketball.

Ven couldn't control his laughter at that; he was on the floor, hysterical at the thought of someone being tossed out of a window.

"So, uh. Your name's Ven right?" The man suddenly asked, looking at his feet.

Ven walked himself to the wall, and pulled himself upright. He inched toward the man. He tilted his head to the side, looking at the figure who sat on the steps. "Yeah, Ventus, Ven for short. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I'd like to think of us," The hooded head of the man looked upward at Ven's face. "As Friends?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Ven responded without hesitation. "You're much better than Numero Uno. He's a waste of life compared to you." The blonde could almost see the smile on the face of the figure as he said that. "But, can I ask you a question?" The man nodded.

"Yeah, what?" He replied.

"Well, not to sound rude, but you don't strike me as the villainous type." Ven grimaced. "So, uh, why do work with Boss man?"

"Is it that obvious?" The man scratched the back of his head.

Ventus managed a smile and replied, "Kinda."

"Well, truthfully…"The man stopped and his hooded face turned its attention to the floor. "These are the only people who will accept me." He returned his attention to Ven. "We are different."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the quick and loud slam of a door and a figure charging down the stairs. The figure shot up at this.

"Get out! Get away from my prisoner! NOW!" He exclaimed in the other man's face. Ven's captor seemed furious. The man shot up the stairs and out of the room. "I'll deal with you later!" He called out to the fleeing figure. The remaining figure's form visibly relaxed and grew smaller, as if the rage made him expand to intimidate the others.

"So, Ven," he turned toward his captive. "What exactly did you and my subordinate talk about?"

* * *

"No sign of said villain on the World that Never Was." Riku stated to his blue haired companion. "It's seems to have been abandoned since the Organization disbanded after Xemnas was executed.

"Something isn't right, Riku." Aqua said to him, staring up at the stars. She points to a certain constellation. "If all of the stars are the worlds' light, then why is that one fading?"

"Perhaps there are no longer any inhabitants, therefore, no light."

"But it was full of light not but a week ago. It was very bright and now, it's fading." She stated, biting her lower lip in concern.

"Aqua, would you like me to investigate?" Riku suggested. She stared at him, her blue eyes telling him something she would not say. "You think the killer's there, don't you?" He assumed.

"It's Radiant Garden. Ven and Sora are both there. I need you as reconnaissance." The silver headed boy tilted his head in confusion. "Since you once resided in darkness, at first glance, you appear that way. You appear to others with highly developed senses, as darkness."

"I'm not a threat, and not a target." He summarized.

"Which makes you perfect for this. You are to report any sighting Ven or Sora to me immediately upon finding them."Aqua demanded.

"What if he sees through me, that I'm an agent of light?" Riku inquired, his voice tainted with worry.

"'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition.'" She quoted an old foe of the light.

"Fight for my life. Hope someone sees what he is." He gathered, and walked away from her. The silver haired boy was aware that he was a guinea pig and that he was going to die. And he was aware that was what Aqua needed to happen.

"For light to survive. Farewell Riku." She said after he was out of earshot. "I'll see you again, in the next life."

_And that was one of the hardest things I've had to do in my life. Send a friend, someone who others loved and cared for, to his death. I've grown weak as the years have passed. I've sit on a pedestal as those below me fought to preserve what I once did. My heart is simply not as strong as it once was. And Riku is about to pay for it, with his life._

_For surely, the darkness, this darkness, shall see his light. The true light that comes with redemption, and destroy it swiftly._

_I can only hope that Sora or Ven witness the encounter, perhaps to save the one who once dwelt in twilight, or to see the man behind the death of light itself. Only so much can be done, then I must face the darkness myself._

"Riku, forgive me." She spoke to the air. She unsheathed her keyblade, thrust it into the ground below her, and cried.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, I gave two super major hints as to who Figure two is. I'll give you a shout out if you get it right when I actually announce who he is in the story. I know, it's getting kinda angsty, but it is necessary for the story's progression. So who all thinks Riku's going to die?

FEEDBACK Makes happy Authors. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Venom and The Other, Chapter Seven has arrived. :) Reviews are very much appreciated. As are alerts and favorites.

Sora passed out at the mere thought of a killer being were Ven is. Riku's being sent to Radiant Garden and Ven's captor figured out Ven was talking to his subordinate.

* * *

_The streets of Radiant Garden are quiet, too quiet. No one travels the roads, day or night. I've managed to keep to the shadows, as not to draw attention to myself, and I've made it to Merlin's house._

The silver haired boy knocked on the door once, perplexed as Sora was when he discovered it locked. There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Name." Called a female voice.

"Uh, Riku." He answered, and then he heard shuffling and the door flung open to reveal an estranged Sora, pulling him through the frame. A blacked haired woman closed and locked the door behind him.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" Sora asked, pulling his friend into a hug.

Sora looked different. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying; his hair wasn't as spiky as usual. And his light just wasn't as bright.

"Sora, what's wrong?" He grabbed the brunette by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. "What's happened here?"

"People have died." He answered, sniffling afterward.

"Murdered. People have been murdered." The black haired woman spoke. "Tifa Lockhart. My fiancé was one of the victims. Cloud Strife." Riku gasped, the killer was here. He kept his composure.

"Other victims?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, deceased. And Ventus, warrior of light," Riku held his breath at the thought that his friend might be dead, "Missing." Tifa replied.

"Sora," Riku stated to his friend, in a comforting tone. He placed his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Sora, we'll find him, okay?"

"Riku, I can't lose him too." Sora's companion knew exactly what he was referring to, Roxas. He couldn't lose Roxas and Ven. Sora simply couldn't handle it if that were to happen.

Riku made a decision then. If it were to come down to him or Ven, Riku would sacrifice himself to save the blonde. _Damn having a heart of light. Sora, if this isn't proof enough I've learned from you, then screw the light and darkness. I'll be nothing, like Xemnas was. Nothing actually sounds pretty good right now._

* * *

"Well, he doctored my head as it was busted open from a fall you caused. He said how he hoped you would appreciate him keeping your prisoner as 'pretty' as when you found him." Ven stated, mocking the way his captor called him pretty and slowly backing away from his form.

"I strictly demanded that he not enter this room. That no one enter this room except me." The blonde's captor responded, closing the distance Ven previously created.

"I could have died." Ven quickly spoke, trying to protect the man whom he just met. "And aren't I too pretty to kill?"

The figure invaded his personal space at this, backing the blonde into a wall, slamming his arms on either side of his captive. "I'll have to spare him then, won't I?" He spoke, the venom lacing his voice, made Ven feel as though he was being cut by the words. "Since he preserved my favorite toy." He ran a gloved hand along Ven's cheek at this, causing the boy to jerk his face to the side, trying to flee the touch. "Still uncomfortable with me, I see." The man backed off a bit, and turned around walking to a nearby cabinet, pulling out some duck tape. "Since you refuse to cooperate with me, to communicate as well, I'll just have to tape that pretty mouth of yours shut again." He approached Ven with the adhesive.

Ven dodged the man, almost falling to the ground at the brisk fashion of his escape. He looked to the man, who sighed dramatically.

"I don't want to do this." He heard, a quiet admission from his captor. The figure threw the tape to the ground and eased himself over to Ventus.

"What do you want?" Ven asked, disturbed by his captor's strange behavior.

"I'm not going to kill him." The man stated, "Or the little brunette of light either."

Ven's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Apparently my subordinate helped you out. He shall be allowed to visit, if you'd like. And the boy, "The man paused, as if searching for the right words, and then continued, "He's important to you."

"Why do you care?" The captor took Ven's hands in his, though the captive shuddered at the contact.

"Calm Down, I'm going to unbind your legs, so you may move around with less difficulty." The figure released Ven's hands and crouched to the ground, untying the knots around his ankles.

"Why are you doing this?" Ven grimaced, I don't understand. The man stood up and faced him, the hood always masking his features.

"I owe you no explanation." He said, and then made his way up the stairs and out the door, leaving Ven to his thoughts.

_I truly hope Sora is safe, that he is alive. I'd like to think that I would sense if harm did come his way, though, ignorance has kept me sane. Sora, I hope you're not slaving over that I'm missing, if you have even found out. You know I can handle myself._

_This man is strange though. He must be trying to psyche me out._

* * *

"Can we go see him?" Sora asked, softly, to prevent an extreme reaction to his request. He made eye contact with no one, content to stare at the floor.

"Yes, only if we go as a group. I won't lose anyone else." Tifa replied, not shocked by the seemingly random request. Her voice was void of emotion; she wasn't fazed by it, but knew exactly what he was talking about. "No one is to go anywhere by themselves. Cloud's death shall not be meaningless."

"He will not be forgotten." Leon commented. He now sported an earring similar to that of which Cloud wore, with the lion on it.

"Should we really be visiting someone who has passed when we could be finding Ven?" Riku suddenly burst out. "He could be alive…and we're sitting here, doing nothing about it. We are not searching, we're mourning…" The silver haired boy looked disgusted. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Cloud would want us to find him. He'd want us to save lives!" Riku visibly calmed himself. "He'd want us to save Ventus."

"You're damn straight I would."

* * *

Author's Note: Oh Snap! What happened at the end? Gotta love Cliff Hangers, right? :D So, what did you guys think? Good chapter? Still accepting Captor and figure guesses. Will be until the big reveal. So GUESS! IT's FUN. I PROMISE! Oh and do me a solid and review. Please.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Well, I'm obviously on no specific schedule as when this get's updated. :) So there was a cliff hanger. Riku's in Radiant Garden, Ven's still a captive and here we go.

* * *

Standing before them, in the flesh, or so it appeared, was Cloud Strife. His blonde locks perfectly spiked, and wardrobe impeccable. There was not a sign of his encounter with the killer. No gore ridden hole in his chest.

"This is impossible." Sora breathed.

"Inconceivable…" Riku commented.

"A miracle," Aerith offered, presenting a small smile, placing her hands together.

"Cloud…" Tifa stated, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Cloud, is it really you?" She stepped toward the man. He smiled, something he didn't do very often in life.

"Tifa…" His expression grew dim, "It's me but not me."

"You weren't attacked by a heartless, but your heart…" Aerith stated.

"Was unlocked, in a very excruciating manner, might I add?" Cloud finished off, grimacing at the thought of the blade in his chest.

"You're a Nobody?" Sora inquired.

"It would seem so." He replied.

"I don't think he expected this to happen, the killer, I mean." Tifa suggested.

"Did you see him?" Riku asked, wanting to get down to business.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I know where he's hiding too."

* * *

"I personally don't think he gets paid enough to put himself in danger like that." Ven's favorite villain explained. "I may be a bit biased because he's my best friend and all, but he's the youngest, and stuck going out in the field all the time."

"Well, if I understand you correctly, you're too lazy to do anything." Ven teased, laughing at the figure before him.

"He'd like you. He's always teasing me too." The figure commented lightly, and the blonde could tell he was smiling simply at the thought of his friend.

"Why don't you bring him down one day?" Ven suggested, "I'd like to meet him." He smiled.

"Mmkay." After a moment he asked, "Why doesn't he come to visit you as often anymore?" The figure referred to the boss man.

"Not sure, he may still be all weird from a few days ago, when you helped me. I'm not complaining though…" Ven sighed.

"Duh—" the figure slapped his own head. "He's been planning to take out a couple warriors of light, that's what my friend said at least." The figure snickered. "I should start writing things down. My friend who has been in the field a lot lately, yeah. He's bait or something."

Ven's jaw fell agape, his cerulean eyes widened, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. The man noticed his change in demeanor.

"Crap! I did it again." He stood up and approached Ven. He grabbed his arms and shook the blonde lightly. "Ven, I'm sorry. I forgot that you weren't one of us. That you weren't okay with what boss man does." He still got no response from the boy. "He promised not to hurt your friend right. So you've got nothing to worry about." Ven was still in shock, not responding to the figure's actions or words. "Sorry Ven," The man turned his head away from the boy, and looking through his peripheral vision, pulled a hand back and slapped the blonde across his cheek.

The blonde immediate brought up his bound hands to cradle his face and protect the injured portion. "OW!" he exclaimed to the figure. "What was that for?"

"Oh, you don't remember?" The man questioned in response.

"Remember what?" Ven asked, confused, at the man's actions.

"Nothing…" he simply responded, then walked up the stairs, with the boy staring after him. He turned around when he reached the top. "Bye Venti!" he waved.

"Bye," Ven's brow was furrowed. The man left the room. "I guess." He added when the figure was no longer within earshot.

* * *

"We'll follow you. With our combined strength, we can end this threat to the light." Tifa offered, looking to the group around her. "We'll avenge your death." She stared into Cloud's eyes, waiting for some response. He managed a grin at her.

"Be careful though," he placed a hand on her cheek. "I couldn't bear to lose you again." She smiled at the gesture.

Sora stood with a hand in front of his face, covering his line of sight, blushing slightly. Riku punched him on the shoulder. "Come on Sora, you always react all weird to any kind of affection." Sora glared at his friend. "Oh, like remember when Kairi hugged you that one time, when you thought she liked you. I thought you were going to kill over and die on the spot." Sora punched Riku back.

"That's mean." The brunette stated, smiling.

"After you, Cloud." Leon offered, signaling to the group that it was time to leave.

"Everyone stay on guard. I want you to make it back alright." Aerith smiled, sitting on a cot in the room.

"Aerith, you mean that you are not coming?" Tifa questioned.

"I don't partake in violence," she simply responded, a small smile on her face.

"One of the few sources of true light," Leon stated. He looked to the others. "Let's go, we've got a killer to stop."

"Follow me." Cloud's nobody demanded, and Tifa, Sora, Riku, and Leon followed him out of the building and down the roads of Radiant Garden.

Aerith sat, that small smile still on her face, when there was a knock on the door. "It's open," she called, and the door opened, revealing a figure clad in all black. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I knew you'd come." Aerith stated to the form.

"I never leave loose ends." He replied, creeping ever closer to the girl.

"They've already gone, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"I'm aware."

"That's not Cloud, is it?"

"It's not, but it tricked you for long enough didn't it?"

"What is the point of this?"

"I owe you no explanation." He stood to her, face to face. She reached up, to remove his hood.

"Might I see the face of my killer?"

"Is this your dying wish?"

"Yes." He nodded and she pulled the hood down, revealing his face to her light. She gasped, and he shielded his eyes and withdrew a dagger. He maneuvered so that he was behind her and placed the dagger to her neck.

"You're not going to fight back?" She felt the cold metal to her neck, but made no move to escape the man, or even try for that matter.

"No." She simply answered.

"No fun…" he said then in a single stroke, sliced into her neck, all the way across. He dropped her form to the floor. She was bleeding out, but still made no move to even attempt to stop the blood flow from her neck wound. She stared at him, and he stared back, until her form exhibited no more signs of life, the eyes still staring at him.

He tore his gaze away from the form, and pulled his hood back over his head.

_There was still more work to do._

* * *

Author's Note: So, If you guys care, School started like two weeks ago. Juniors Own! :D But my updates shall continue to be unscheduled and all over the place. Chaos in life, equals chaos in fanficition. I still appreciate every person who reads this. I also appreciate reviews. :)

Who is Ven's Captor? Think you know. Leave a guess and I'll say who all got it right when I reveal his true identity.

Who is Ven's Favorite Villain? Guess if you'd like. I'll say who got it right when the big reveal comes round.

Seriously, I've got a list with like people and their guesses. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Oh snap, I fail at updating. Sorry guys. But here it is, Chapter 9 of Venom and the Other. Aerith has died and Cloud is leading the others to the figure's hideout.

* * *

"Another is gone." Aqua stated, watching the one star, which just gained light from Riku's arrival, fade just a bit more. "How many more must die?"

"Who are you talking to?" a girl's voice spoke, and Aqua turned to see an auburn haired girl behind her, approaching where she stood.

"It's nothing." She reassured the younger girl.

"Have you noticed something about that star?" The girl now stood beside Aqua and pointed to the one she had previously been looking at. "It's not as bright as it used to be."

"Yes, I have noticed." Aqua looked at the ground. The girl examined the blue haired woman beside her, and then looked back at the sky.

"It's not just a star, you know." She pressed her auburn hair behind her ear. "It's a world."

"I'm aware."

"Is that why you look so sad?"

"Yes,"

"I'm trying to be optimistic. Sora's sure to help whoever's in trouble. He left a note, saying he went to Radiant Garden. And that's the world," She pointed to the star, "right there, that's fading."

"Yeah, Sora'll be the hero." Aqua replied, returning her attention to the sky. A small smile appeared on her face, as she saw it brighten just a tad bit. It wasn't enough to mean that the killer was gone, but enough to give her hope.

"That's funny. It just dimmed, and then brightened a bit. Not as much as before it dimmed, but a bit. Barely noticeable." The auburn haired girl commented.

"Yes, it did." Aqua smiled, staring at the spot in the sky. The girl beside her looked at the blue haired woman again, grinning a bit, as well.

"Sora's making a difference. I can tell."

"Or maybe it's something else. We won't know until they come back."

"Who all are they?"

"Sora, Ven, and Riku are there."

"Who was stupid enough to send Riku and Sora to the same place? If they get separated for five seconds, Sora will only focus on finding him."

The blue haired woman laughed. "That'd be me." She looked toward the younger girl. "I'm Aqua." The girl flushed, embarrassed at insulting someone of such high status.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't even thinking."

"It's fine." Aqua giggled.

"I'm Kairi, by the way."

"The Kairi that Sora and Riku used to talk about so much."

"I guess." She laughed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

* * *

"This way," Cloud spoke, leading the group a seemingly abandoned warehouse. "Most of them are out. I overheard them this morning. There are only a few left. Should we just go in through the front?"

"That sounds reasonable, Cloud. Will you be fighting with us?" Leon asked.

"Being a Nobody, this is the last life I have. I can't risk losing it."

"But Cloud." Tifa began.

"You can help us save Ven, if you fight with us."

"We know that some of us may die. We've accepted that, but we need you."

"Alright, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Leon, make the call." The warriors of light prepared themselves for battle, drawing and summoning their weapons.

"Go!" Shouted Leon and they busted through the doors.

There were several forms clad in black in the room. Sat one a throne-like chair, above the rest. The warriors of light stood in shock, knowing they were outnumbered. All the cloaked figures peered in the direction of the intruders.

"So glad you could make it." Said the main figure. He held a glass of some drink, perhaps a potion, the light couldn't tell. "Cloud, thank you for seeing that our guests arrived."

"Cloud.." Tifa began, despair in her voice.

"I'm not Cloud." Cloud's body slowly morphed into a hooded figure, who made his way to the join the others of his kind.

"We've been tricked." Leon stated.

"What are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"What we have to," Riku paused. "Fight, if it comes to it."

"Well, aren't you going to thank me for inviting you." The main figure sipped his drink. "You warriors of light are no good when it comes to manners. Especially that short blonde one, he's quite feisty."

"Ven." Sora stated, his features falling. The figure came up to him, measuring about the same in height, and the others quickly surrounded the brunette before the figure was before Sora.

"Naughty Warriors of light. Unless you have a death wish. I suggest you let me converse with Sora here, right, isn't that your name?" He said through the mass of Sora's friends who slowly backed away so that he may face Sora directly. "Oh, Ventus was willing to die for you." Sora gulped.

"Is he?" Sora asked softly.

"What was that?" The figured antagonized.

"Is Ventus dead?"

"Oh, no no. He's far too pretty a specimen to kill."

"What do you mean?"

"I've simply grown accustomed to having Ventus around. He's quite adorable when angry."

"What do you mean?" Sora repeated himself.

"Ven and I once shared a dance, but then you and your light showed up, and I simply couldn't let you run amuck to long."

"You touched him," Riku could hear the anger growing in Sora, his tone changed dramatically.

"Simply a dance. Why do you ask?" The figure's face was mere inches away from Sora's. "Jealous, perhaps?"

Sora drew his keyblade, "No one messes with my friends."

"Oh someone please cast a bubble of some sort around him. Remember he can't be hurt, but the others…" The figure dropped to the floor and broke his glass, keeping the now lethal handle in his hand. "Kill them all, but leave the silver haired one to me though. His light of redemption is so true, so I must take it."

Sora was currently being dragged away by two men in cloaks. He was chained to a wall nearby. The two men then went after Tifa and Leon. All others in the room, exited as so.

Riku summoned his keyblade, prepared to face this monster. At least he could count on Sora seeing his killer. The figure also pulled out his dagger, so he was armed on both hands.

"Riku!" Sora called, with his keyblade in his hand. "Summon it! Now!" The silverlet closed his eyes for a moment and called to Sora's key. He felt it with his hand and opened his eyes.

"Wow. Impressive." The figure commented. "Two keyblades."

The figure threw the remainder of the glass on the floor, and the dagger at Riku. Riku gasped, barely dodging the flying lethal metal. He then ran at the man, preparing to attack him. The man moved out of the way last moment, and tripped Riku so that he fell forward, but before the silver haired boy could fall, the figure punched him in the chest with surprisingly enough force to knock him on his back. He placed a foot on the fallen man's neck, applying little pressure.

"Again, with the manners. Should you not wait until I arm myself?" The figure then summoned his own key like weapon. He jumped back from Riku, allowing the boy to stand.

_A keyblade? _ Riku pondered, truly perplexed by this turn of events.

* * *

Author's note: Well, wow. Fight scenes are fun. :D Well, guess who "Cloud" was. It's quite simple. And hope you enjoyed the update. I'll have one up in a couple days. I promise. And I actually have another chapter ready so, "Yay!" Please Review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Heck yeah! I've updated again. That twice in one week, a record by my counts. :) We left of with a battle commencing between Ven's captor and Riku. This should be interesting.

* * *

The figure came at him, Riku dodged and parried many blows. He was trying to study his rival's strategy, his tactic to fighting, and see if he could find a flaw.

There wasn't any.

Riku decided to act aggressively, he pushed forward on the man, only to be dodged and blocked by the opposing figure.

At this point, Riku heard two screams, one male and one female. He oh so desperately wanted to help Leon and Tifa, but couldn't risk losing to his opponent.

"Oh, they're dead in case you're wondering." The man then looked to the side of the wall where Sora was chained. He blocked an extremely powerful blow of Riku's and then shouted. "No! I demand you not touch him," looking to throw off Riku's game. Riku looked, concerned for Sora, and this momentary lapse of concentration was all the figure needed to overpower Riku. He slammed his keyblade into the silver haired boy's side, then did a three sixty to smash the blade against his arm, disarming him of one the keys. He then elbowed Riku's opposite forearm, causing him to drop the other keyblade. The attacker's keyblade then rammed Riku's chin up with horrid force. He could taste copper in his mouth. Riku fell to the ground.

"Riku!" Sora cried out, tears pouring down his face. "Riku! No!"

The silverlet's eyes were growing heavy; the world was going dark, but no. He wasn't going to die without a fight, a better fight. He reached over to grab his keyblade while the figure was distracted by Sora's hysterics, and struck the man's leg. He fell on his knees before Riku, looking into those fading aquamarine eyes. Riku bashed the keyblade against the figure's side. This broke the figure out of his momentary lapse in judgment and he took his own keyblade, flipped Riku onto his back, and pulled it upward. Riku's eyes widened, and he looked to where the face of his attacker should be, but only saw the hood. He sensed something as the figure brought down his keyblade to meet with the silver haired one's chest. _Mislead, like I was. _The blade sliced his chest open. Riku's eyes widened impossibly more than before, and then he let out a final breath. The figure violently thrust the key from side to side. He pulled the blade from the boy, and looked down at his body.

Riku was staring at him. Like the woman from earlier, and he couldn't look away at the moment. He knelt down beside the boy and pulled his vest closed, zipping it up, to hide the wound in his chest. He grabbed Riku's keyblade and Sora's, before walking over the wailing boy.

"I…uh…thought you would want this." He held Sora's keyblade up to Sora, and then pulled Riku's up beside it. "And this…" Sora's blue eyes looked directly into his, though the boy didn't know that, and he sniffled.

"Aren't you going to kill me too?" Sora's hands were linked directly against the wall, and he let his head slouch between the raised arms. The man placed the keys on the floor and reached for the restraints to release Sora.

"No. I'm not." He simply stated.

"What?" Sora looked to where the figure's face should be, shock apparent in his features. "Why? I just had to watch my friends die, and you're not going to kill me? That makes no sense."

"Does anything make sense anymore?"

"I don't understand."

"Take the keys and go, before I change my mind." Sora stood there a moment. "Now. Go."

The brunette dove to the floor and snatched the blades. He stumbled to regain his balance and fled the building.

* * *

"Upon the completion of Boss Man's latest exploit, my best friend will come to meet you." A figure sitting on the bottom of the stair case said. "He should be back anytime now." The man swayed back and forth, seeming content.

"How many is he killing this time?" Ven responded, his head held low. The figure got up and walked to Ven. He patted the boy on the back.

"Aw, don't think of it that way." The figure pouted, at least that's what Ven assumed he was doing, "It makes me feel bad."

"Would your friend mind if I asked him some questions when he gets here?" Ven pleaded with his eyes, the man looked away.

"No! Not puppy dog eyes!" He laughed. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"That I won't mind what?" A short form was walking down the stairs and had obviously heard some of Ven's conversation with the figure. "So, this is Ventus?" He walked around Ven, examining him. "The boss was right, he's quite a specimen."

"Stop flirting!" called out the other figure. Ven's eyes widened, and he coughed a little.

"I assure you," said the smaller man, "that I am in no way, 'flirting'. I am merely making an objective observation." He approached the other figure and faced him. "Seems my friend here is jealous of the attention I'm giving you though."

"Am not!" Ven could tell the taller figure wasn't really angry, but feigning the emotion.

"You guys are funny." He commented.

"Only because he's always acting foolish in some manner." The smaller figure explained, pointing to his friend.

"That's not fair. You're just a stick in the mud sometimes." The other retorted in a playful tone, laughing at the end of his statement.

"This is a completely irrational and unnecessary discussion." The smaller one added, facepalming as much as the hood would allow him to.

"Sometimes my friend and I are like this. Teasing and whatnot."

"Did you say your friend?" The shorter man addressed Ven.

"Yes."

"Does he have brown hair by chance?"

"Yeah,"

"Blue eyes?"

Ven's heart started to race, "Yes."

"Does he look like this?" The man transformed into the appearance of Sora. Ven gasped. "Is this him?"

"Yes. That's him." Ven gulped, and started to shake a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me what he looked like?" He slammed the taller figure upside the head and returned to his cloaked form.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ven asked, panicking at bit.

"I'm afraid I might have led him into a trap." The smaller form explained.

* * *

Author's note:

To clear up any confusion, here are some helpful hints.

So far there are three different figures present in this story.

Figure one: Ven's captor (often referred to as the "boss man" or "Ven's captor") Just murdered Riku.

Figure two: The man who has befriended Ventus. (He is a sucker for puppy dog eyes.) Also referred to as Ven's favorite Villian.

Figure three: Figure two's best friend. (Can transform into the appearance of other people.)

In the next chapter, the identity of Ven's favorite villain and the short cloaked figure (aka, Favorite villian's best friend) shall be revealed. I'll accept guesses until the next chapter is posted, and give you a shout out in the author's note. Because, you are incredibly awesome if you read this, let alone guess the minor figures' identity correctly.

Ven's captor guesses are still highly appreciated.

Review please. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Yes, I'm a terrible author. I have no excuse for the wait you've had to endure for this chapter. BUT here it is. I'll post another chapter tomorrow to make up for it.

To clear up any confusion so far, here are some helpful hints.

So far there are three different figures present in this story.

Figure one: Ven's captor (often referred to as the "boss man" or "Ven's captor") Just murdered Riku.

Figure two: The man who has befriended Ventus. (He is a sucker for puppy dog eyes.) Also referred to as Ven's favorite Villian. **[Identity will be revealed in this chapter.]**

Figure three: Figure two's best friend. (Can transform into the appearance of other people.) **[Identity will be revealed in this chapter.]**

Enough of that. On to the story. :)

* * *

"He's gone." Aqua stated to herself, as she watched the night sky. Kairi sat beside her, looking to the stars like she was.

"Who?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Riku." Aqua solemnly stated. She stood up and stared again into the sky, noticing how a bit of light came back after the dramatic dimming.

"Riku…" Kairi held a hand over her heart, and saw the change in the star as well. "Something's changing." She stated.

"I can only hope Ventus and Sora will put a stop to this now." She explained to the smaller girl. "That they will avenge Riku's death and save others from his fate."

"Sora must be devastated." Aqua sat again, putting a hand on Kairi's shoulder, in an attempt to console her.

"The sad thing is, he may not even know."

* * *

The figure explained to Ven how he was told to create the illusion that he was Cloud, and that he was to lead the remaining warriors of light to a warehouse. He knew the boss had plans to assassinate the light, but from what his friend told him, he planned to try and spare Sora. The smaller figure grew angry when he explained how the taller figure failed to tell him what the boy looked like.

"He said he wouldn't hurt Sora. I have to believe that now."

"Zexion, don't blame yourself. It's not like you killed him." The smaller figure glared at the taller one, who's hands reached up to cover where his mouth was. "Oh crap! Please! Please. Don't kill me!"

"Your name's Zexion?" Ven quickly asked. "Weren't you apart of that organization that disbanded?" He paused for a second then looked to the taller figure. "That means you! You're a part of it too!"

"Okay! You caught us!" The taller one said. The shorter one continued to glare at him.

"I can't believe you said my name. Idiot."

"Aw, you still love me Zexy."

Zexion facepalmed, "And you had to call me that too." He turned to Ven, "And his name is Demyx, by the way." He glared at the taller figure again. "So if I go down, you are going down with me."

"I'd go down with you anyway." The taller figure pulled his hood down and revealed a creative combination of a mullet and mohawk. His hair was blonde and he had striking almost teal colored eyes, like a combination of seaweed and an oceanic blue. "So, yeah. I'm Demyx. Nice to officially meet you." He attacked Ven with a hug. A huge smile on his face. Ven smiled, finally able to put a name with a face and actually know his friend.

"And," Zexion pulled his hood down, revealing slate hair covering the right side of his face, but bright blue eyes underneath shined through. "I'm Zexion." He nodded. Demyx broke the embrace on Ven and Ventus nodded back at the slate haired boy.

"So Demyx and Zexion. You don't know how nice it is to put names and faces on you guys."

_It's also a bit disturbing too. All we've learned is wrong. You guys can be good._

* * *

Sora put as much distance between himself and that building as possible. He wouldn't go back to Merlin's just yet. He couldn't bring himself to tell Aerith what happened. The brunette knew that she must be told, and after what could have been any amount of time, he decided to head back. This was the first time Sora ever felt truly powerless.

* * *

_Sora's going to hate me. Sora's going to hate me. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He's probably at Merlin's. That's where they all used to congregate, I hear. Damn, that's where everyone goes in Radiant Garden. I'll drop by and see if he's there._

The blonde, spiky haired boy reached for the door knob of the building. The force exerted by the simple touch of his hand on the knob, made the large slab of wood creak open. "Hello." He called, "Anyone here?" He budged the door open a bit more, hearing no response. "Your door was kinda open." The blonde continued, his striking blue eyes examining his surroundings. He stepped in, looked to the left, and saw it. The sight elicited a gasp from the boy and he reached to cover his face. He dropped to his knees.

The blonde was frozen there in shock for a moment and then heard rushed footsteps behind him.

* * *

"Aerith! Aerith!" Sora shouted as he rushed in the open door, his keyblade readied in one hand, Riku's in the other. He stopped short when he saw the picture in front of him. A blonde on his knees, and a lifeless, bloody Aerith on the ground. He disbanded his weapon and approached the boy, turning him to face him. "Roxas?" Sora asked. "Roxas?"

_He probably came to find me, but look what he walked in on. _

The brunette gently shook his old friend, trying to get him to respond. "Roxas, it's me, Sora." The blonde's blue eyes fluttered quickly before he snatched a quick breath, almost losing balance and tumbling onto Sora.

"Sora!" he grabbed the opposing boy, trapping him in a hug. "I was trying to find you. And I figured, Merlin's duh. And the door wasn't closed all the way, and it budged. I walked in!" He held his friend's shoulders; his word's racing a hundred miles a minute. "I then." He gulped. "Then, I uh, saw, Aerith." Roxas pointed to the body, "There's so much blood," and then he hugged Sora again, pulling the small brunette's body to his form. He firmly planted his forehead against Sora's shoulder, and sighed. "I thought they got you too." He stated, more calmly than before, but he was obviously still shook up, seeing how his grip on Sora didn't lessen.

"Roxas. It's alright." Sora comforted his friend, holding the blonde gently. "I'm here." He patted his friend's back and ruffled his hair. "Roxas. I'm okay. Everything's going to be alright."

_I would explain the situation, but I don't want to drag Roxas in on this. It would be way too much for him, seeing his reaction to Aerith. I couldn't do that to him. I care way too much to hurt him, but while he's here, maybe I can get him to explain why he left in the first place. But, right afterwards, I've got to go after Ven. I have to save him from that monster. I couldn't save Riku, Tifa, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, or Aerith, but I will save Ventus. He can't die. I won't be helpless again._

_But what happens if the man lied. What if he's already dead?_

* * *

Author's Note:

**Kirei Ryuusei** guessed right, the favorite villain was Demyx. I'll take this moment to give a her a shout-out. You are FREAKING awesome for reviewing since I started this story and putting up with my failure to post updates on a regular basis. :D

So, update tomorrow on Christmas, and on that note, Happy Holidays. :)

Spoiler alert: Vanitas. Nuff said.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: So I planned to update on Christmas, but my internet decided to go out then. But now it's back, and with it comes this next chapter. Enjoy, and Review, please. :)

* * *

Sora secured the blonde and himself an ice cream. He felt the need to comfort his old friend considering the scene he walked in upon. He walked over to the boy, who stared at the ground. "Here." He extended his hand, which held the frozen treat. Roxas took the treat, murmuring a "thank you" to Sora, before returning his attention to the ground. The two sat in silence for a while, working on their treats. The only sounds were the occasionally passerby and the wind around them. "Sora, what's going on?"

"I'll say. This place is a ghost town. Back in the day, I must say, it was a lot more populated." A boy with onyx hair and burning amber eyes approached the two, wearing a devious smirk on his face. "Tell me, Sora." He snickered. "Where did all the heroes go?"

Sora pounced into a defensive position between Vanitas and Roxas. "Vanitas, you should leave." Sora summoned his keyblade. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I think I can take care of myself. No need to worry." The raven haired boy smiled. He peeked around Sora at the blonde who ignored his surroundings. "He looks a lot like him." Vanitas scoffed and turned about, walking away from the duo.

"Vanitas!" Sora shouted, causing the retreating form to turn and face him. Sora ran to close the space between the two. "Is he dead?"

The raven haired looked taken aback. "Why would I know?" He looked away. "Ventus ran off to you, last I checked. He didn't—doesn't, want to be around me. That much he made clear." The smirk never left his face, and Vanitas awaited a response.

"You guys shared a connection. An unbreakable one, so is he dead?" Sora asked, his tone serious. He locked his blue eyes with amber ones.

And Vanitas did something he has never done before. He faltered. His legs almost failed him and his features fell from that always smirking gesture. The boy regained himself, and then plastered that same old smirk upon his face. "He's alive." And the amber eyes turned away from him, and Sora was left with that phrase.

_He's alive._

And Sora believed it. The man who set him free said that he was alive, but Sora questioned the game he was playing. Vanitas would know, and he took comfort in that his best friend was still among the living.

"Damn it all, No one shall stand in my way. Ventus, I'm coming for you."

"Sora, I'm ready to talk. To tell you what happened." Roxas called from a few feet away. He had grown curious at the interaction between the two, and inched forward to see what was going on. Now that Vanitas was gone, he could finally tell Sora the truth.

"No one is innocent Sora!" Vanitas called from a local rooftop. "Not me, Not you, Not Ventus!" The brunette stared at his form, standing under the overcast sky, clothed in all black, reminiscent of the angel of death. "Remember that Sora! If you forget all else, remember that. Or else you shall perish along with the others." The amber eyes ceased burning into the two boys and the raven haired boy fled, and was soon out of view.

"Sora, what does he mean by that?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know Roxas. I don't know." Sora replied, facing the boy. _Was that a confession, Vanitas?_

"Would you like to sit down? I'm afraid my story might take a while." Roxas offered, walking back to the bench where the two previous sat.

"Yeah," Sora said, following the boy.

"I was kidnapped. There were two guys, Xigbar and Xaldin. That was their names. They," Roxas swallowed, and grimaced before continuing, "sexually abused me, and beat me when I would resist them. Those two men took me from Destiny Islands." The blonde worked up a small smile. "That was the day when we were supposed to go get the paupo fruit for you to share with Kairi." He let out a small laugh, either to reassure Sora or to keep from crying; he wasn't sure himself. "I was going to pick up a present for my mom; her birthday was the day afterward." He gulped. "It all happened so fast that I didn't comprehend that I had been kidnapped until it was too late for me to escape."

"God, Roxas."

"And to where we are now. I got strong enough to fight back." Roxas grimaced and lifted his hands to show Sora. "These hands." He sighed. "They're stained. I killed them with these hands." He clenched his hands into fists. "Those horrible two men. I killed them, with these hands." The blonde dropped his hands, and looked at the ground, "I'm tainted, so I couldn't come back."

"Rox…" The brunette called, causing the blonde to look up. Roxas smiled a bit.

"You're so pure, and full of light. I couldn't let my darkness taint you Sora. I couldn't hurt the most important person in my life. So, I stayed here. I have a job, and I live with my employer and her father. They took me in. I owe them everything. I had to leave at their call. I can't let them down. Ever. I know I lied and said it was my roommate in trouble, but I wasn't ready to explain."

"Roxas," Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas, holding him close. "Darkness or not, you're still my best friend. I didn't give up on Riku and I won't give up on you."

"Sora, you're too nice. And though you get hurt, you don't let it stop you from being open. I wish I could be like that. I guess with age, I just don't bounce back as well as I used to." Roxas laughed and broke the embrace. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Now, I've gotta go and find my friend. You'll be here when I come back, right? You're not going to leave, are you?" Sora teased.

"Accomplish your mission, and I'll be here waiting for you." Blue eyes locked for a moment, "Don't worry. I'm stronger now."

And with that Sora got up, and began his search, for what, he wasn't exactly sure, but he wasn't going to stop until he found Ven. He was truly on his own now in facing the killer, the destroyer of the light, but he'd risk everything for Ventus.

* * *

"How Naïve."

* * *

Author's note: Well, Now that Vanitas has been thrown in here, I have no clue who the killer/Ven's captor is? Do you? Anyway, Sora and Roxas have caught up and now we know why Roxas left. (I'm fairly aware that the reason is cliche and overused way too much, but, it is what it is.) Next update will have Captor/Ven interactions and this crazy red head I know... Review please. You're amazing if you do, and don't worry to those who don't, you're still pretty freaking cool.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Miss me? It's another update! Woot! Ven and his captor have a bit of a one on one. And something important is revealed. I'm so sorry for how late this is though, not that I really ever had a schedule for updates. But now, I'm holding myself to once a month or I can't read any of the stories on my alerts. So without further adieu, here's the chapter.

* * *

Times grow weary. As long as his hands are bound, the keyblade as a route of escape remains unattainable. Originally, Ven intended to befriend the enemy in order to escape, but the consequences lying for in wait for him if that were to happen. He simply couldn't live with the guilt. The killer, he has a master plan. What that is, Ven's Unsure. It involves him. That much he knows, why else would he be spared?

Pacing back and forth across his confined space, Ventus contemplated these things. He knew no way to escape, he was positive he was developing Stockholm syndrome toward Demyx and Zexion, and knew that Sora was still out there, possibly looking for him, and probably in danger of death if his captor saw fit.

"I'm out of options." The devastation finally sets in. The blonde sinks to the floor in defeat. He blows his hair out of his face, hands being bond preventing such action from occurring. "Sora." He whispers to himself. "You'd tease me forever if you heard this, but I can't get out on my own. I need you to rescue me."

"So now we're playing damsel in distress, I see." A figure enters. Ventus immediately recognizes said voice as his captors. He hops to his feet, taking a defensive stance. The man walks down the steps. "Has the reality of your capture finally set in?"

"Stay back." The blonde growls.

"Relax Ven, I'm not going to hurt you. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"Then why am I here? Why do you hold me captive?" There was a silence. "Tell me!" Ven shouted in anger. The silence dragged on.

"I've told you before." The other finally said.

"A reason," Ven's teeth ground together. He was fed up with this situation. "That doesn't involve the answer that I'm too pretty to kill."

"There is none." The figure chuckled at the end of his statement.

Ventus lunged forward at this in blind rage. The figure quickly dodged the attack and prevented Ven from colliding headfirst with the wall by grabbing his arms from behind.

"You should really be more careful." He whispered in the blonde's ear. Ven jerked from the figure's grasp.

"Stop. Just stop." The blonde's form dropped, no longer on the defense, or the offense. He seemed to give up as he returned to sit on the floor by the wall. The figure walked over to him and sat beside him, the hood ever encompassing his features.

"If it's any consolation, I did not intend on taking a captive." Ven's captor let out a laugh. "I didn't intend on half of what has occurred to take place."

"Do you regret taking so many lives?"

"No, I had my reasons to rid the world of their existence."

"You no longer have those reasons."

"I begin to lose sight of my goal."

"Then stop."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'd have to take several more lives to leave this path I tread. I never leave loose ends."

"They are loyal. They won't tell." Ven sighed. "I won't tell."

"You wouldn't know my existence, if I were to present myself to you again." Ven laughed at that.

"You're worried if I'd forget being held captive by you. And besides, I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

"You would hate me on the spot."

"For a while I would, I won't lie. You'd have to prove you changed your ways."

"I've been hurt. That's why I've killed all these people. And how could you forgive a killer?"

"It's this funny little thing called Stockholm Syndrome." Ven let out a small laugh. The genuine feeling from the boy sparked something in his captor.

"Ventus," He took a breath. "I haven't killed Sora, because I've known him in the past. I've known you as well. But you've forgotten." The figure got up and left Ven to ponder this statement.

Ventus gasped right as the man left the room.

_It can't be._

* * *

"Are you actually suggesting letting Ventus go free? He'd reveal us to the light and we'll be executed." Zexion explained.

"But Ventus is great. He doesn't deserve to be held captive like an animal." The sandy blonde pouted.

"Demyx, be rational here. We'd been killed by the boss before he even reached the front door."

"I smell mutiny." A red head said in a sing-songy tone. He had just entered the room. He paused and in a normal voice added, "I want in." He smirked.

"No. We are not doing this." Zexion rebutted. "Not happening."

"Zexy, please." Demyx pleaded. And the red head mimicked his position.

"Yeah, Zexy. Please."

"Axel, I can't believe you've resorted to Demyx's form of pouting." He addressed the red head. The two continued to look at the slate haired boy with sad eyes. He faltered. "Okay, I'm not condoning the release of said prisoner, but I won't do anything to stop you."

"Yay Zexy!"

"This outta be fun." Axel added.

* * *

Author's note: Next time on Venom and the Other: Ven knows who his captor is, and can't believe it. Sora's on a mission to save his friend and won't give up until he finds him. What happens when Ven's captor meets an enraged Sora and Demyx and Axel get involved? Find by putting this story on your alert list.

I worked forever on that little pitch. :) Review if you please. That'd be awesome.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: And it's been a month, and as promised, an update! You guys should be so proud. :)

* * *

In her darkest nightmares, it was never imagined to be like this. So many lost, her weakness preventing her from preserving the light.

"_It's kind of like history repeating itself." A voice spoke. "You're always watching." There was a pause. "Even when you intervene, you fail."_

He'd never stop torturing her. In her mind, what he spoke was true. No matter what she sacrificed, the events that followed never faltered from the course they were originally set upon.

She was always destined to fail. And now, she was confronted on it.

"You've never really saved anyone, have you?" Kairi asked, watching the woman observe the night sky.

"What?" Aqua's voice faltered, the word had a breathless feel to it.

"You never have. Have you?" the girl stated.

"I've tried." The blue haired woman admitted, tearing her gaze from the sky to the girl beside her.

"You've given up on the idea that you could actually make a difference. You send others to do what you feel you can't."

"That's not it." Aqua's defense was weak, she knew she couldn't quell this attack on her effectiveness as a warrior of light.

"You won't admit it either." Kairi gasped, realization setting in. "Just how many lives has your vanity and pride cost the light?" Her tone grew accusatory. "How many have died that you could have saved? How many lives have you cut short?"

"Kairi, you're mistaken. It's not vanity. It's not pride. I don't want my decisions, my actions to be the end of light."

"Your power. Your lack of action is your flaw." Kairi shouted. "You split up the people who could save the worlds, being separated made them weak. They died because you weren't efficient in your planning. Riku, possibly Ven, and all those many others, for your poor leadership. Your flaws. We've lost the most important people, our heroes, because of you."

"I did not mean for this to happen. I was simply preserving the image of a strong leader for the light. No one was supposed to die. There was supposed to be peace."

Kairi summoned her keyblade. "I order you to step down from authority. Go to Radiant Garden and save Ventus and Sora. Bring Riku's corpse for a proper burial."

"There's no need for an overthrow, Kairi. Sora and Ventus can still do this." The red head did not drop her offensive position. Aqua sighed and brought up her own keyblade. "I don't want to fight you. We can't turn on each other. The Light will truly fail then."

"You cast life away so carelessly. For power. Deceit is not what the light is. That's darkness." Kairi smirked. "I'm not turning on light, now that I've seen your true colors. Your darkness."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Is there a revolt going on here? Cause I totally want in." A brilliant red head walked up beside Kairi. His hair was pulled into a long ponytail down his back. A crisp white shirt and black dress pants clothed him. Emerald green eyes shone brightly on his face. "I most definitely want in."

"Reno?" Aqua gasped, shocked. "You too?"

"Yep." He pulled up a pistol. "As an old friend of mine once said, 'Got it memorized?'"

"I'm taking over here. Reno, please escort Aqua to Radiant Garden. She has a mission to complete." And to Aqua she said, "Make it back alive. Then we'll talk."

"Mam, yes mam." The red headed man smirked, "Red heads just do everything better. Don't take it personal."

"Wait!" Kairi called. "Get Namine to report here. A balance of power will need to be maintained. She's perfect for it."

"Where is she?" The red head asked.

"Radiant Garden." The girl smiled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of you having to make two different stops. Your time's important."

"Yep, red heads totally do it better." He reiterated to Aqua as he led her away from Kairi. After all, they had a world to visit.

* * *

"How long do you think they'll believe it was me?"

"There's no telling, really."

"How necessary was it for me to change into this form?"

"Very, at least for the time being."

"I'll strip you of the darkness as soon as the threat has been terminated."

"It's stunning. He acted just as I would have."

"That was the point."

"How can I ever thank you, Namine?"

"No thanks needed, Riku." She replied, smiling at the Ansem form of Riku before her. "All the pieces are falling into place. The order shall be re-established from the bottom up. If people are to react as I have predicted, Aqua will be out of power in no time. But I must ask, when did you first sense the darkness within her?"

"When she hurt Ven." He paused. "You're sure he's alright?"

"I'm positive. He'll be rescued or freed by the end of the week."

"And the killer?"

"That's up in the air."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll either quit cold turkey and run away, or return to how he originally was. He'll probably stay close to Ventus. So, I'm banking on the second one."

"Are we going to execute him?"

"No. His followers will see that the light is forgiving, and come as well."

"So when we executed Xemnas, under Aqua's orders, we were being hypocrites. We killed to show killing was wrong."

"Exactly, and since she will no longer be in power..."

"We can do the right thing." He finished her thought, smiling at the end of his statement.

"You know, I'm glad you came to me, and didn't get yourself killed." She placed her hands on his chest, smiling sweetly toward the form of which Riku took. He placed his hands on her hips and she lay her arms on his shoulders, connecting her hands behind his neck.

"I don't think Ansem is though." Riku smirked.

Namine laughed.

"He probably thinks I'm going to steal his little girl from him." He pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh yes," She broke away from him and grabbed her sketchbook, getting back to work. "He's already picked out someone for me. He thinks that this Roxas boy is perfect, because he's so loyal to him."

Riku grabbed Namine's shoulder. "Did you just say Roxas?"

"Yes," She frowned as she turned towards him. His face showed shock, and concern. "What's wrong?"

He ignored the question and asked his own, "Like Sora's Roxas?" He grabbed both her shoulders now, afraid that if she didn't pay him full attention at this moment, the world would collapse and Roxas could be gone forever again.

She sensed the seriousness of the situation and tilted her head to side to display her confusion at where this was going. "I didn't know Sora had a Roxas."

"Does this Roxas look just like Ventus?" Riku prodded. This could be the confirmation that he needed.

"Yes." Riku released Namine from his grip and broke into a brilliant smile. He pressed his lips to hers before pulling Namine into a tight hug crushing her sketchpad between them. He pulled away.

"What are We waiting for? We have to call him! Sora will surely forgive me for faking my own death when I give him his best friend back." Namine let out a slight laugh at Riku's reaction. He had been through so much, yet retained his childlike quality of excitement. She held the sketch pad tightly against her form, it wouldn't do to have it damaged.

Riku couldn't stop smiling. Now that he knew Roxas was safe and here, the possibility of anything going wrong from here on was obliterated from his mind.

Soon enough, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Roxas, Namine, and the whole gang would be reunited. Home was looking a lot closer than it was.

* * *

A figure sat, tapping his finger tips along a modern, black desk. A slate haired boy entered.

"Boss, Superior." He addressed the man at the desk.

"Do not call me that." The figure corrected.

"Superior?"

"Yes, do not refer to me as that."

"Boss."

"Yes."

"You seem conflicted. You haven't hunted for that last bit of light to smother out in a few days now."

"I assure you that I am not conflicted. Thank you for your concern. Good day."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, Boss."

The glass broke of a nearby window and a brunette swooped into the room, his keyblade in hand. "You!" He pointed to the figure behind the desk.

"You?" The figure replied, perplexed by the situation. The brunette then turned to the slate haired boy.

"Zexion?" He smacked his forehead. "You pretended to be Cloud!"

"You know him?" The boss asked. "How on earth was I not aware of this?"

"The days of the Organization. Of which we are forbidden to speak." The illusionist replied.

"Oh."

Sora turned toward the boss. "Where's Ven?" He growled.

"I set you free on the circumstance that I assumed you would not return, hunting for your precious Ven." The figure returned to his relaxed stance. "Come along now, sit." Sora made no move, glaring at the figure who was responsible for the death of his friend and the capture of another.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me where Ven is." Sora continued to hold his attack stance.

"Sit, I insist. I promise I'm not going to kill you, or try to kill you. Or harm you in anyway. I let you live the first time, that should be evidence enough of my intentions." Sora lowered his weapon, slightly.

"Where's Ven?" He demanded, with less anger than before.

"Sit, and all shall be revealed," The figure lied, intent upon manipulating the brunette before him. Sora obeyed, the glare never leaving his face.

"Lovely. Can I offer you a refreshment?" The brunette just continued to stare at the figure. "No, okay." He noticed Zexion frozen in place, observing the exchange. "Well Zexion, don't just stand there. It seems we have a guest."

* * *

Author's note: Bet you didn't see that coming. Riku's pretty and smart. Oh, and sorry about the RikuNami randomness. How'd you like the chapter? Let me know in a review? :D


End file.
